Almonds and Croissants
by El Tofu-san
Summary: Adrien gets a pleasant surprise one morning, in which he wakes up to the smell of vanilla and his precious lady. Post-reveal fluffy-ness. Adrienette.


Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, nor the characters that appear in this story, nor the cover image.

Summary: Adrien gets a pleasant surprise one morning, in which he wakes up to the smell of vanilla and his precious lady. Post-reveal fluffy-ness. Adrienette.

* * *

In retrospect, it should have surprised Adrien when he woke up to the scent of something other than Plagg's smelly camembert. But the young boy was tired. With all his homework piling up, and extra modeling jobs he's been getting lately, Adrien felt exhausted in all sense of the word. Still a little groggy, he shuffled his feet along the cold laminated floor toward the bathroom to wash up.

Few minutes later and fully dressed, Adrien called to his kwami, "Plagg, let's go have breakfast."

"Five more minutes," the black creature whined from the warm spot on his partner's bed. Plagg swiped his tiny arm over his ear.

 _He's cute when he's not making fun of me._

Adrien scooped up the sleeping kwami and gently placed him in his bag, making sure his books didn't squish him. He opened his bedroom door, and was greeted by the permeating smell of vanilla and sugar. A warm feeling washed over him, reminding him of when he's with a certain someone. With a dreamy look, the young model let the smell guide him downstairs into the dining room.

Usually when he gets downstairs, his food is always waiting for him. However, this morning was an exception, as the only things adorning the dining room table was an empty candelabra and a vase of freshly cut purple flowers. Adrien placed his bag and jacket on the nearby chair, and was about to walk through the door leading to the kitchen when it budged in his direction.

"Oh thank you! I'll take the plates outside!" A familiar girl's voice echoed into the dining room.

"Madam, it's quite alright! Please, let me help you." Adrien identified that voice as the cook's.

"No need to trouble yourself, I can handle this." And with that, the door sung open, unceremoniously banging into the blonde's face. He stepped backward from the recoil.

"Adrien!" He felt warm hands on the sides of his face, the same ones that usually filled his stomach with butterflies. After the pain subsided, he managed to open his eyes to see beautiful blue orbs.

"Marinette? What are you doing here?" The boy asked curiously, but pleasantly surprised.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Does your nose hurt? Of course it hurts, you idiot, you slammed a door in his pretty face, what are you going to do if it's broken, OH NO IT'S BROKEN, CALL THE AMBULENCE-." Marinette, filled with concern, continued to shout about losing limbs and nearby hospitals.

"Marinette!" She stopped her ramblings and turned to the boy. "I'm fine, see?" He pointed to his nose. No bruises, no scars, just the pale button she loved to 'boop' when he was overly flirtatious. He placed his hands over hers.

"What are you doing here, my lady?" He winked at her, after she stopped hyperventilating. Adrien guided her to the table.

Fighting off the blush at the mention of her nickname, "I had a meeting with your father this morning about his spring collection, and since we finished earlier than scheduled, he let me stay so that we can go to school together after we had breakfast…breakfast…OH NO BREAKFAST!" She shot up from the chair as if she sat on dynamite.

"It's okay Madam, I caught the plates before they fell. Please, let me do my job and serve you, yes?" came a voice from the kitchen.

"It's okay Marinette, Mrs. Potts is the best there is, right Mrs. Potts?" Adrien said behind Marinette, pushing her chair in.

"You've got it!" Mrs. Potts replied.

Adrien seemed pleased, and sat down at the end of the table, next to Marinette. Mrs. Potts placed the plates in front of the teens, and returned back to the kitchen. He loved when Mrs. Potts came over to cook for him, and so he was immediately able to tell that the food in front of him was not Mrs. Potts' signature food of choice. His plate had a croissant filled with what looked like almond cream and lightly toasted, accompanied by some fruit shaped into hearts. His coffee seemed familiar though; straight black, just the way he liked it.

"What do you think?" Marinette asked as he was caught staring at his plate.

He cut a piece of the croissant with a fork and knife, gracefully placing it in his mouth, and savoring the sweet almond cream. He wasn't very bright when it came to recognizing things in plain sight, case in point the love of his life sat behind him for two years, but he got better with time, and automatically knew whose work this was.

"This is amazing Marinette. Thank you making me breakfast. We should make this a habit." He said, then took her hand that was on the table, and kissed it. He could get used to waking up to his girlfriend's presence and meals every morning. She had meetings so often with his father, after becoming his apprentice post bowler hat competition, he felt like his father saw his love more often than he did. With her focusing on fashion designing, and his modeling career, it was hard to make time to just, well, be teenagers.

"Stupid flirt, silly kitty" She grumbled, and shoved his face gently away from her. With pink dusted cheeks, Marinette cut her croissant and shoved it in her mouth. Adrien's laughter filled the large room, and the blue-haired girl's laughter followed soon after.

They spent the reminder of their meal chatting about Marinette's ideas on his father's new line. Adrien was elated to find out that she might be able to submit a design to appear in the next Gabriel Agreste Fashion Show in London. He reveled in the sight of Marinette literally beaming from excitement, something he would never get to see if she was donning her red and black spotted costume. Despite their contrasting personalities, Ladybug and Marinette were one of the same, and he liked the idea that he was the only one who gets to see both sides of his girlfriend. _His girlfriend_.

"Mr. Agreste, your ride is ready," Adrien's chauffeur said via the front door, breaking the blonde's internal thoughts.

"Let's go Adrien," Marinette said, pushing the chair back. After retrieving her belongings, she walked toward the kitchen and said, "Thank you Mrs. Potts, it was a pleasure meeting you!"

"And you too dear!" came a chipper reply. Adrien couldn't help but smile at the exchange. It made the house feel more…lived in.

Adrien reached for Marinette's hand, and gave a light tug toward the front door. With the cook in the kitchen, and the driver waiting in the car, Adrien channeled his inner Chat Noir and pulled Marinette flush against him. He bent down to capture his girlfriend's lips, slowly angling his head to deepen the kiss. He could feel her relaxing into him, and he relished when she squealed as he gained entrance into her mouth. Adrien felt intoxicated, but luck was never his forte as he felt Marinette's hand on his chest, giving him a light tap. Still leaning into him, Marinette broke the kiss, and said a little short of breath, "We need to get to class heartthrob."

"What can I say, I'm irresistible!" Fingers intertwined, the teens walked toward the car. Yeah, he could get used to this.

* * *

Not sure if I like the ending, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I hope you like this too!

-El Tofu-san


End file.
